There will be Silence
by Empressofwhispers
Summary: There is a celebration on Tammeran and Star is tempted to go. But soon enough she finds out that it's not a celebration but an invasion. In an attempt to save her brain washed people she leads the titans there to find her planet defenseless. RS
1. Lovely Morning

There will be Silence

Chapter One: Lovely Morning

The dim rays of dawn spilled into the living room and lay softly on Starfire's forehead. That night she had passed out from all the action of saving a jeweler's shop from being robbed. That night had been so exhausting in fact, that the other titan's didn't even have the energy to carry her to her room. But the redhead was sleeping, so she didn't care. Robin however, did feel an air of remorse at not helping her to her room when he walked in. Yet, in the mist of all the regret he couldn't help but admire the appearance of her peaceful slumber. The way the golden light shone against her face accentuated her tan skin and made her all the more stunning. But it wasn't just the way her body glowed or her hair shone magnificently, it was also the angelic look upon her face. Her features were all relaxed and she looked truly at ease. This set Robin's feeling of regret at ease as well.

Completely entranced by her, he walked quietly to the couch she laid on and took a place by her side. Her bangs were in her face, and the leading titans couldn't stifle the urge to lightly pull them out of her face and behind her ears. He knew it was strange to love someone you worked with, none the less a teenage partner fighting crime with you… but now that he thought about it; everything in his life was strange. So why not give it a chance? As brave as this thought sounded, all his courage for telling her he loved her would evaporate the instant she awoke. At times Robin even had trouble breathing around her and his heart would beat hotly in his chest when he carried her or saved her, or even just said hello in the mornings. At first, he thought that it was because she was new and that the rapid pulse would go away after he'd learned to trust her. But soon enough, he was more than trusting to her and he still couldn't get his heart beat to behave.

Thoughts in the early morning when no one else is awake often tend to go along like this, he noticed. At times when he felt as though he was really alone and that no one could know his thoughts, his mind freely wandered to this subject. And even when the other titans were around he couldn't help but think of it. Yet he had a dreadful paranoia that one of the other titans- Raven in particular could read his mind like a book and would instantly panic and change the subject in his mind. This sounds easier than it really was because the more Star was around; the more he was feeling this pulse and thinking about her.

A small yawn erupted from the sweet red-haired titan and she, without realizing it, crawled into Robin's lap and went back to her serene state. As if on cue, Robin's face blushed immensely. Still, he smiled at her sleeping form and stroked her hair. It was so nice to have such a calm moment among all the dramatic moments that happened in the titan's lives. Her hair was so soft and pleasant to the touch, yet it shone so brightly. Her satin locks of hair passed through his fingers with such grace that after stroking it once, he had to stroke it again. What a perfect morning it was to watch the sun rise and stroke her hair. Little did either of them know that something terrible was coming to take her. Blessings can wear disguises but so can misfortunes.


	2. Inviting Lure

Chapter Two: Inviting Lure

Since he had awoken so early, Robin had quickly fallen asleep with his fair companion. Now normally, the other titans wouldn't have cared since they all knew Robin's weak spot for Star. But the key word there was normally because normally the leader would not have plucked up the courage to hold her like he did. So all in all, Starfire lying on him like that was not normal; Beastboy taking pictures for proof of it was. It wasn't surprising that she would crawl to him for warmth or comfort, not a bit. After all, when Robin had gone off on that silly mission to train with the "true master" or whoever, it really rained on Star's parade. Ha, rained? More like poured. It was now that the changeling for once wished that he had paid more attention. Sure it was obvious that Robin really cared for Starfire, but Star was completely unpredictable in her compassionate feelings.

Beastboy thought about it seriously for a second, had Star ever showed Robin more than mutual feelings to his face? She was, by nature, a mild tempered and real affectionate girl. Which was exactly why it was so hard to tell her feelings, she showed the same amount of affection to all her fellow titans. There were however, several clues that she had (probably without noticing) dropped to show her wish for a serious connection with Robin. Yes, she had shown more than mutual feelings for Robin. It was actually kind of funny that she, the titan who showed the most emotion was the hardest to evaluate as far as where love was concerned. At least Beastboy thought so. Raven was hard too, but he didn't think she loved anyone like that. Naturally, he was wrong but he wouldn't find out until much later.

Still, to look at his friends like that and see those so peaceful and happy made him, as much as he'd hate to admit it, want to cry. Hence the reason he was taking the pictures. That and blackmail of course. "You really shouldn't do that, you know." A voice monotonously drawled from behind him. Raven. Of course she wouldn't approve of him taking pictures until she saw for herself. Walked as calmly as anyone could ever possibly could in the early morning, she took a peek at her teammates. The changeling thought that Raven would instantly act like she normally would and go to boil some water for her morning tea. So it was a surprise to him when he saw a small smile grace her lips and she jerked the camera from his hands to take a picture of her own. This had been the most emotion Raven had shown in a week. In fact, he could have sworn that he heard a small chuckle rumble from her too, "It's about time this happened. It got annoying to see their feelings go nowhere." "You saw it between them?" He replied somewhat shocked.

"I can read minds, kid. There's no way that I couldn't have known. Why? Didn't you?" She replied with sharp wit… as usual. Embarrassed that she caught it before he did, he lied. Well, tried to anyway. "Of course I did! I was just… um… making sure you did too!" The dawn's light glimmered in her eyes, giving them an intimidating glow. A delicate brow was quirked as she gave him a look of disbelief, "Gee, I tell you I can read minds and the first thing you do is try to lie. Just like a guy." Then she glided over to her tea kettle and continued on with her morning routine as though she had not shown any emotion whatsoever. The strange thing about the titan's girls was that they were both enigmas. As much as you tried to figure them out, you simply could not. Starfire was hard to figure out because she acted so readable, but really she was a mystery. Raven was just flat out hard to understand. Why couldn't girls just be plain and simple? Why did they have to be so hard to get?

"Because being difficult is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." Raven's voice monotonously echoed from the kitchen.

The green team member's cheeks changed complete colors of the rainbow.


	3. Invitation to Havoc

Chapter Three

Invitation to Havoc

It was by mere chance that Robin had awoken before Starfire and that the other titans were not present to witness. Of course, he assumed they had not come for breakfast. Quite the contrary, in fact they'd just finished breakfast and walked out the door to do some extra curricular activities. Looking down upon his awaking companion, Robin did what any other teenage boy in his position would… he fled to the kitchen.

Luckily the kitchen and breakfast was a great excuse to be around so she wouldn't know that he'd endured on his soft spot for her. No so fortunately for him, she somehow remembered every bit of it. And yet, she was not embarrassed. She was flourishing under the idea of what had taken place that morning at dawn. She wasn't really conscious, yet she'd known it had happened. Perhaps it was just her alien nature; surely if her sister could turn purple for a week, she could remember and acknowledge things in her subconscious state. The only problem was that she did not know how to act around Robin now that that had happened. She then did something she did not do often; she sighed wistfully. He probably did not match her feelings at all, though she wished with all her heart that he did.

Floating to the kitchen gloomily, the red-headed titan hung her head pouting. Her hair over her face, she could not see that the leader of the titans was looking at her with extreme concern. While she was wondering if he hated her, he was wondering if something was wrong.

Sliding a hot plate of steaming pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice, Robin dared himself to be brave and tilted her chin up with his fingers, "Star, are you alright?"

One of the advantages of Starfire's powers was that she had to show her emotion frequently or else they would fail on her. She was not like Raven in that sense. So even though she looked up at him with a bright smile, Robin knew she was upset about something. He had to do something to help her feel better. Of course, sometimes teenage wonder boys aren't so quick on the subject of teenage wonder girls. So instead of hugging her, or even getting the nerve to hold her hand, Robin cut a slice of the pancakes and put the fork right in front of her mouth.

Being her normal polite self, Starfire smiled pretty and shook her head, "Thank you for breakfast, Robin, but I am not hungry." Looking up at her through his long bangs that had not yet been spiked up in their usual arrangement, he had no idea that he was irresistible at the moment. Giving her a sly smile he lowered his voice, "Come on, Star, you know you want a bite." At last her smile was starting to become genuine as she shook her head, catching onto the game he was playing and pressed her lips tight. The uneasiness faded away quickly as the game progressed and Robin tapped her mouth with the fork full of food. She laughed a little without opening her mouth and mumbled, "You can not make me eat it." "Oh yes I can." He smirked, laughing softly himself as he took one of his fingers and attempted to pull down her lower lip and open her mouth. Her lips eased, but suddenly neither of them could think of the game.

Robin could not think of the game because he was too busy wondering how her petal soft, rosy lips would feel against his own and Starfire could not think because she had Robin's fingers caressing her bottom lip. Either way, it was quite distracting. Then the strangest thing happened. And no, it wasn't the strange surge of bravery in Robin as he leaned in closer to her. The moment before they had the chance to fulfill their fantasies, a loud beeping noise erupted from Starfire's… chest?

Both of them startled, they looked at the red haired titan's chest with confusion. The green gem on her breastplate flashed an un-natural flash of light. Naturally this was the moment that Cyborg waltzed through the door and exclaimed appalled, "Well look at you two! We let you cuddle and then give you one more moment alone and you're trying to figure out how her top comes off!" They both glared at their half-robotic team mate, each completely mortified. The alien girl turned over to face him and pointed to the blinking gem on her breastplate. All charges were dropped before she flew out of the room in a rush to take the message that someone apparently wanted her to get.

Once alone in her room, she pushed the gem softly and the voice of her guardian, whom she had left in charge of Tamaran spoke to her softly, "Kori?" "Yes my lord?" She replied kneeling, even though she knew it was pointless. He could only hear her, not see her. He continued, "We are having a banquet. Even though you may not feel as though you are needed, we would like to request your presence at the Royal Palace as soon as you can offer it." Was she hearing properly? Had her moment with Robin driven her crazy? Go home for a banquet? The opportunity was almost too joyful to bare. And even though she still wished inside of her that he could have messaged her after her moment, she replied happily and without any regret.

"You can count on my being there, my lord."


	4. Skeletons in Closets?

There will be Silence

Chapter Four: Skeletons in Closets?

"What! Return to Tamaran! But Starfire, _why_?" Was the very enthusiastic response of Robin when the red-haired alien briefed all the other titan team members about her little adventure. She could have been sure her cheeks tinged pink when the other titans reminded her that this could quite possibly be a trap from Blackfire. It was flattering, to say the least that her companions were so concerned about her welfare. Flattering, comforting… and yet strangely inconvenient. She would have to leave as soon as she possibly could so that she could reach her planet in time. She was required to go un-accompanied. Which was why, perhaps the other titans had such a strong objection to her going. The green changeling Beastboy, who had surprisingly been quiet for quite some time finally spoke up, "Yeah, Star. Why would you all of a sudden be invited to a ban-banq-banque-thingy and be told to go by yourself?"

The monotone voice of a pale woman under the shadow of her hooded cloak drawled, "By Jove, the boy actually has a point. Never mind that it's already been stated that you shouldn't go along. Beastboy _actually_ has a point. I'm impressed." This in turn, earned her a long hard glare from the boy whose intelligence was questioned. Of course, no one could call a boy who glared at Raven intelligent. And the only reason that this is fact was that he was glaring at her when he had a strong passion for her. Even that wasn't the reason why he was nonsensical, it was because he felt these feelings and didn't know what they were. However, this may have been to his advantage because if he didn't know about these feelings, she could not enter his mind and discover them. If the green teen could comprehend all that, he'd never label his emotions again. Never mind that the other titans only suspected the eccentric young lady was telepathic, they had not proved her claims. They all believed them anyway.

Cyborg, the alien's older brother figure of the group sat on the couch, his arms crossed and a distant look on his face. Well, not quite distant, more along the lines of thoughtful. Starfire did not like the look on his face because it replaced the smiling face he wore when they laughed at Raven's sarcasm. This meant that they would never allow her to leave, forcing her to take back her promise to her guardian. Tears started to surface when a loud, booming sound came from outside the large tower.

Everything was forgotten as the Teen Titans rushed to open the window to hear the noise. It was strange that a large echoing boom sound would erupt from the city without setting off their trouble alarm. As one of the large windows was levitated, they found that the booming was actually the beat to a strange new song that only Beastboy had seemed to have heard. If it could have been sorted into a genre, it would have most likely been sorted into techno. Starfire, had only heard one techno song when her sister took them to a club.

Maybe it was her thoughts of her sister that lead her to turn around and see a haunting woman dance in the shadows behind her. Long, jet black hair swerved around like satin blowing in the breeze as a tall, violet eyed lady spun around with a gypsy like mystique. Humming in a voice that the red head had heard since childhood, she finally slipped her feet to bring her face to face with her younger sister. Starfire did not notice her team mates watch her with frightened glances as Blackfire smirked with a harsh whisper, "Three queens, and two jacks. Misfortune for you, little sister. There are too many cards up my sleeve." Starfire instantly whispered right back with determination, "Says the woman with a two in her hand. What comes around with go around as it has before, _Sister._" Before Blackfire could begin her reply, the red head heard a slam and her sister evaporated within the air. She then moved her arms and legs, which she hadn't even realized were invisibly bound.

"Starfire, are you alright? I could have sworn that you just called the air in front of you sister." Beastboy inquired with big, emerald velvet eyes. Then came the panic. How could they not have seen her? Was this a joke? "You did not see her?" Their loving alien asked, fear in her voice. Raven shook her head barely, "Starfire, there was no one in front of you." "But she was dancing and taunting me! Blackfire was toying with me!" Here Robin interrupted, "Blackfire? Star, she's been wondering around in exile for ages. She won't be causing anymore trouble to you for a long time." "Yeah," the green teen agreed, "And you missed hearing that new sound because you spaced out!"

Maybe, she thought to herself, Maybe I'm just over excited and should get some sleep. She then sighed and hugged each of her beloved friends, "I think I may just be the exhausted. I will retire immediately." After her normal farewells and good nights, the other titans discussed her strange behavior for a moment.

"I don't understand how anyone could space out with that new song blaring so loud." Beastboy commented quietly. Once again, he had a point. He must have been having a really good day, Raven thought amusedly. All of a sudden, her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she instantly remembered a chapter of her thick book she had just read that morning after making her tea and taking photos of the cute couple. Without having time to make up an excuse she mumbled, "That's it." And without saying good night to her friends, she ran out the door. Cyborg stood there exasperated, "Is it just me, or do we just attract the weird ladies to our team?" "I don't know, but it seems there are some skeletons we should pull out of our closets." Robin remarked more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

Soon Beastboy was the only titans left standing in the living room and he sighed, muttering to himself, "Well there goes our movie night. Geez, skeletons in closets? Who uses that term?"


	5. If you want to get somewhere

There will be Silence

Chapter Five: PART ONE: If you want to go somewhere, you have to get there yourself

Blackfire haunted Starfire's dreams. That is, if you could call them dreams. Nightmare itself was not the proper term. The only phrase that could possibly be used to describe the images Starfire saw when she shut her eyes is "night terror". Kicking and screaming in her bed, she did not awaken until Silky started sucking on her foot, steadying her right leg. The more she flailed around, the harder he gnawed on her ankle. At long last, the alien opened her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm down her nerves at least to the point where she wouldn't scream at every little movement and sound. But the terror wasn't over. She was awake, but she still heard her older sister's intimidating voice in her head, "Three queens," it moaned, "Two jacks," Then it screamed, "Misfortune!"

Hot, salty tears began to stream down Star's cheeks as though a magician was pulling clear ribbons from her eyes. The voice inside her head dulled down a soft bit, Blackfire was now whispering, but it wouldn't go away; it only echoed inside her. The tall, female titan began to clutch onto her head, pressing the two sides of it together and putting hard pressure to distract her from the skull splitting pain of the terror made real. Her nails slowly and painfully began to shred the skin of her scalp and soon clear ribbons were not the only liquid ribbons the magician was pulling. The thick, red water slid down her scalp and neck and trickled its way through and around her breastplate and then at last it reached its destination; the emerald looking gem in the middle of all the silver and platinum. Instantly a sharp pain seared through the alien's body as the comfort of her room melted before her eyes in a bright blur of crimson light before all went black.

A young woman with shortly cropped, deep violet hair zoomed down the halls of the Titan's Tower as fast as she possibly could. Sometimes fate grants speed to the desperate, but even with this helping, it apparently wasn't enough to reach her female friend's room in time. As soon as Raven had torn the door out of the wall, the room was empty without a trace. "Damn it!" She swore and took a moment to catch her breath as she felt her racing heart speed more and more. She was too late to stop the terror and apparition, but she still had time to get to Tamaran before the conspiracy she'd discovered unfolded completely. Using her magic to carry her on she set off the alarm and loaded the ship.

It was hard not to pace or fidget or control her emotions now. True enough she was masterful at that craft but this was a situation where her powers would need to be as loose and destructive as possible. A confusing blend of feelings over flooded her; anger, worry desperation and fear. Windows shattered, pipes snapped, all the dishes flew out of the cupboards and smashed themselves against the floor. This was sadly the price of letting out how she felt, but at the moment it was necessary and Raven was sure that the boys would understand as soon as she got the chance to explain. Unfortunately, that would not come for quite sometime.

The boys bolted into the room and each one had their own expression for the spectacle of Raven unplugged. Forcing them to look at her she tried to tell them, straining to keep her voice from cracking, "We have a serious problem."


End file.
